Excuses
by LilMissSunshine123
Summary: Because your too cool for that    They didn't bother saying it. They didn't 'do' confessions. They were too cool for that.


**Hello my dearies :) I'm baack! :D  
><strong>**Not too sure what else to write for now... So... Hope you like it... Review, tell me what you think... and... Yeah :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NADDA. I don't even own the damn movie. :( But it's okay, I have to DVD, I watch it all the time with Ariana :)**

**Excuses  
>(Because you're too cool)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chase Collins doesn't talk about his feelings.<p>

He doesn't cry.

He doesn't give a damn about most things.

Because he's just too cool for that.

Andie West doesn't talk about her feelings.

She wasn't one who would cry.

She didn't give a damn about most things.

Because _she's _too cool for that.

* * *

><p>He showed up at her house one night, one hand carrying a towel.<p>

"The water at my place is broken. I'm borrowing your shower," He said, as he brushed passed the girl standing in the doorway.

She stared at him. It took her by suprise to see him at this hour! "You came all this way to borrow my shower?" She deadpanned. She rolled her eyes. "You idiot, it's eleven thirty! It's almost midnight!"

All he did was turn around and give her his trademark grin. Andie couldn't help but sigh, and point him in the direction where her bathroom was.

"If you use all the hot water, your ass is mine." She muttered, settling on the couch

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" He winked at her before dodging the couch pillow she sent flying in his direction.

The next evening, Andie wasn't home for half an hour from work before she heard a knock on the door. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the tall blonde standing in the doorway.

She stared at him. "Shower?"

"No, my toaster is broken." He said, shuffling inside her apartment, carrying a bagged loaf of bread.

"My toaster." she repeated. "You need to borrow my _toaster_?"

"Mine lit on fire, and I'm in the mood for a sammich." Chase said, as he got to work in her kitchen.

Andie found herself opening the door to find Chase standing on the other side everynight.

As every day passed, Chase's excuses got stupider.

"I need some toothpaste."

"I need your can opener."

"I'm borrowing your lamp."

Andie stopped questioning why he needed such odd things, and just let the blonde in whenever he came.

"I need to borrow some CD's," he said. "Blake's having me teach a master class at MSA next week, and I still don't have a song to dance to."

Her jaw dropped in astonishment. He actually needed something that seemed rationale for once.

"I brought take-out." He grinned, holding up a large box of Chinese food.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on." She grabbed his elbow, leading him into her apartment.

Ten minutes later they were sitting in the floor of her living room, eating and listening to some of the CD's Cable had mixed for them back in highschool. All of the songs had some special meaning to their old crew. Whether it was a song they battled another crew with, or it was used during a showcase.

The duo's laughter died down as a slow song came on. Chase grinned at her. "Remember this?"

A small smile tugged the corners of her mouth. "Of course I do." She nodded. "The first contemporary dance we did together."

"You were _awful_ to Blake when he brought up the idea of teaching you contemporary," Chase laughed. "I swear, deep down, that man is still afraid of you."

She chuckled. "His constant pushing, paid off though."

"Yeah, we pulled off one _hell _of a showcase, didn't we?" Chase smiled.

"We wiped the _floor _with everyone else." Andie grinned.

It wasn't long before Chase's frequent visits lessened.

Within a month, he stopped coming by at all.

She cursed herself every night that she realized she was still awake, waiting for him to show up at her door, asking to borrow _something._

She would often spend her time thinking about him, wondering why he never came anymore. Did she do something wrong? Was he tired of her already?

* * *

><p>Chase had just come out of the shower when he heard a knock on the door. He threw a pair of pyjama bottoms, not bothering to put on a shirt before making his way to the front door.<p>

His eyes widened at the sight of a small brunette standing in the doorway in her pyjamas, holding a large box of what seemed to be Chinese food.

"My water's broken, and my house is flooded," she said, brushing past him in the doorway. She saw him send a grin in her direction.

"Took you long enough." He said, chuckling as he followed her to his living room. "Although, don't you think a flooded house is sorta a _big _excuse for your first time?"

"What excuse?" She asked, innocently.

They didn't bother saying it outloud.

They both knew what Chase's visits meant.

And they both knew what Andie's _really _meant.

They didn't 'do' confessions.

They were too cool for that

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Ari agaain :) She came up with the whole plot idea, and most of what they're saying... I just wrote it... So, this is the product of . :) *thumbs up.<br>**For those of you wondering who Ari is, Ariana is... more than my best friend. I swear, she and I are long-lost sisters or something :) So yeah, we're just buddies :)****

**I hope you guys get what this whole story was about. It's honestly one of my favourite pieces I've written, because there's a lot of unsaid things from both characters, but you can _really _get what they've been trying to say to one another :)**

***For those of you who doon't get it, Chase coming to Andie's house and asking to borrow her shower, her toaster, and all, was just an excuse to see her everynight. And it wasn't until he stopped coming to see her that Andie finally realized how much she's grown used to seeing him and she starts to miss him. And what their visits meant was just their way of saying that they _needed_ to just see each other.**

**So... Yeah :)**

**I like writing these one shots. I used to be terrible at these because I couldn't keep stories short...  
>I think I'm going to ask Ari for more ideas from now on :) She's already got me writing another one :)<strong>

**UNTIL THEN MY DEARIES,**

**Love,  
>lilmisssunshine123 :)<strong>

**Review? :)**


End file.
